


The Toxic Wasters

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggressive Eren, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Eren Yeager, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Levi, Seme Eren Yeager, Supporting Character Death, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, fast paced, psychotic eren, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: The Story of the Psychotic and the Schizophrenic.Eren and Levi have travelled around the world as a happy couple, friends with all they come across. But no one knows of the mental disorders they suffer through that imprisons them in the life of crime. Wanted by every law enforcer, they become known as the Toxic Waster, leaving a deadly path in their wake without being noticed.Their reign goes on until they are arrested by the Wall Rose Policemen. Erwin Smith has been hired to defend them in court for innocent by means of insanity. He listens to their stories for the different perspective of the atomic couple in order to defend their case on the many murders and robberies they partook in.~~~Disclaimer: This is in no means to make fun of mental disorders or promote violence. This story discusses serious topics.





	1. Beginnings

_Eren Jaegar._   
_Age: 28_  
 _Height: 5'9"_  
 _Appearance: Brown hair. One green eye, one gold. Tan skin. Skinny and well built._  
 _Suspected Crimes: Murder, theft, vandalism, assault, and torture._  
 _Other Assets: Fiancé of other suspect, Levi Ackerman. Possible mental disorder of BPD._

_Levi_ _Ackerman_.   
_Age: 25_  
 _Height: 5'3"_  
 _Appearance: Black hair styled in an undercut. Blue eyes. Pale skin with faint freckles. Skinny and frail._  
 _Suspected Crimes: Murder, theft, vandalism, assault, and torture._  
 _Other Assets: Fiancé of other subject, Eren Jaegar. Possible mental disorder of Schizophrenia._

Erwin stared at his clients' files. He never agreed to take their case, but it could roll in a lot of money. Eren and Levi are suspected of being the infamous Toxic Waster, previously thought as one person, who committed many crimes.

The police reports were odd, claiming the boys had been all over the world committing various crimes without being seen. They had given the police strange stories of their crimes that seemed to contradict one another.

And Erwin was asked to take the case.

"Erwin Smith," a voice said. The blond looked up to a tall man in a suit much like his. He had short, black hair and a beard and moustache of the same color. Erwin stood to join the man, grabbing his briefcase by his seat.

"Federal Agent Nile Dok, at your service," the man said, reaching his hand out for Erwin to take. The blond did so and shook it for a proper greeting.

"Follow me," Nile demanded, leading Erwin down a long, dim hall.

"I will give you a fair warning, their answers are a bit...odd along with the way they act," Nile explained. "I am here to accuse them of insanity, I expect them to act a bit odd," Erwin said with a small chuckle. "Yes, but I've worked with couples like them before. They'll usually tell the truth under pressure after a few days especially with the contradictions we come across. But they've both kept their stories the same, down to the very detail," he added, looking to Erwin with a confused gaze.

Nile halted in his steps, causing Erwin to do so as well. They stood in front of two rooms, both with individual one-way glass. The two suspects sat in the separate rooms, facing the wall where the opposite room was located. But they both smiled at the brick enclosure as if they could see one another.

"Levi Ackerman," Nile pointed to the expanse containing a small male with pale skin. His hair was black in the style of an undercut, framing his forehead.

"And Eren Jaegar," Nile gestured to the other male. He had brown hair that was a wild mess. His skin was tan, making his different colored eyes pop.

Nile was handed a folder by a passerby. He gave it to Erwin. "This is the witnesses' files. If you would like to talk with any of them furthermore, we have their contact information," he stated. Erwin looked through the files. "Not very many witnesses," the blond commented. Nile shook his head. "I'm afraid they didn't leave us much," he sighed, pointing to the two men.

Erwin looked back to Eren and Levi. They didn't look like they could harm a fly, but he was sure many people had thought of them as innocuous.

"You may start when you like," Nile finished.

Erwin stared at the individuals in time for an eerie display. The two men looked to him simultaneously with a small smile and dead eyes, as if they could see him through the glass.

"I'll begin," Erwin stated, his nerves racking his body.

The blond opened the door to the raven's confinement.

Levi looked up to him with an almost soft smile. "You must be the lawyer," he sang. Erwin let the door click behind him. "And you must be Levi," Erwin stated with a smile. "Awe, you remembered," the raven replied, tilting his head to the side as the chains binding him to the table rattled.

Erwin took his seat across from the boy, setting the files on the metallic table. "I hear you have some questions for me," the raven said as he stretched his arms out in front of him. "I thought I was done telling everyone all the gory details."

The blond retrieved a notepad and pen from his briefcase. "Well I'm here to state your case, I'm going to need to hear all the _gory_ _details_ ," he replied emphasising the last two words.

Levi gave him a shrug and rolled his head back. "What do you want to know?"

Erwin pressed his thumb against the pen, letting it click throughout the room. "Let's start from the beginning, when you met Eren."

The raven leaned back in his uncomfortable chair with an uncontrollable smile dividing his cheeks. "Eren Jeager. Are you requesting every detail?" he inquired. "Any detail that is important to the story," Erwin answered.

"Then let's start."

"Eren moved into my neighbourhood five years ago, across from my home," Levi began.

 

**-5 years ago-**

 

Protagonists were supposed to have an angel perched on their shoulder. But Levi had two demons luring over him.

Levi lived in a family friendly neighbourhood with plenty of kids running around in the cul-de-sac and rolling in the shining grass.

But Levi found nothing safe about the area he lived in. He never did. He always kept the lights in his home off, afraid of the shadows that appeared in the light's wrath. The raven would sit outside on his porch swing during the day to distract himself from ominous shadows inhabiting his room. With his job being online, he could easily bring out his laptop to work. On weekends he began a new book.

Levi didn't know his neighbours very well, but they all gave a friendly wave when they walked past his house.

He liked the noise during the weekends, it kept his mind from dark thoughts that chased his reality away.

But the routine of the weekend was interrupted by an orange moving truck parking in the driveway across from Levi's home.

The raven flicked his eyes away from his book as he watched a glossy, black car park in front of the home opposite of his. The driver's side door opened to reveal a tan, lean brunet wearing a muscle shirt, presenting the delicious biceps in his arms. He stared at the new neighbor, his book slipping from his hands.

A petite blond exited the passenger's seat, and Levi felt discouraged, thinking the two were a couple. But it didn't stop him from staring. He watched the two talk, wishing he were close enough to hear their conversation, and took in the brunet's perfect...ness. He was tall and lean with sun kissed skin that made Levi feel even more like a vampire. And god how his legs went weak when the tan beauty stretched his arms.

The brunet's eyes flicked to Levi's direction before a soft smile graced his beautiful lips. He gave a small wave to the raven, which drew the blond's attention too. Levi's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing from being caught. And like the idiot he is, he stood up and ran into his house awkwardly.

He slammed the door behind him and crashed his back against the sealed entrance. He let out a held breath, his skin still boiling with embarrassment.

The eerie silence made Levi regret returning indoors. Shadows lingered in corners and voices whispered through the atmosphere. He slid down to the ground, knotting his hands in his hair as the sounds of voices echoed through his mind.

Levi had these symptoms ever since he was sixteen, after years of therapy that started when he was nine. He stopped going when he was fifteen, thinking he was cured of any issues. And he didn't tell his parents, knowing they were running out of money.

A knock stopped Levi's thoughts, and he turned his attention to the door he sat against. The raven stood slowly, taking the knob in his hand once he had rose to his feet. The door creaked open to reveal the handsome stranger that was just across the street.

He took Levi's breath away.

"Hey, my name is Eren," he smiled, outstretching his hand to the raven. Levi looked to his palm as if it were something new he had never seen before, but he reluctantly took it to shake.

"What's your...name?" the gorgeous brunet asked as Levi gawked at him in astonishment. The raven shook his head, snapping out of the blissful spell Eren had set upon him. "Um...Levi," he said almost perplexed by his own answer. But Eren smiled and repeated his name, and it sounded heavenly passing the brunet's lips.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, since we just...met, but...my ass of a friend didn't show up to help me unpack. Could you, maybe...help me and Armin unload the moving truck?" Eren asked scratching the back of his head.

Levi would've already bent over backwards for this stranger.

"Sure," Levi replied, reminding himself not to sound too desperate. Eren's expression beamed. The smile that divided Eren's cheeks, practically made his knees weak.

"Follow me," Eren gestured to his new home as Levi closed the door behind him. The two walked to the orange truck with the words _'A_ _New Home Can_ _Be A **Moving** Experience'_ on the side. The blond was grabbing a cardboard box from the truck's back. When he noticed Eren returning, he placed the box on the asphalt.

"How much are you paying me again?" he questioned, looking exasperated from the item's weight. "Nothing," Eren replied with a chuckle as he leaned down to retrieve the neglected box.

Levi enjoyed the view.

"I thought we talked about a decent payment," the blond whined. "Perhaps in your dreams," Eren replied, rolling his shoulders back with the new weight in his arms. "Ew, who would dream about you?" he scrunched up his nose in response.

Levi would be dreaming about him.

The blond looked to Levi with a smile. "Who's the new eye candy?" he questioned. Levi's cheeks grew hot at the comment. "This is Levi, he lives across the street," Eren answered. "Ah, planning to have him help you put that new mattress to good use."

Levi made the strangest noise in the back of his throat that was too embarrassing to think about. "Don't scare him away, Armin. I want him to like me," Eren groaned.

Levi did like him.

"Don't get your nuts in a twist, I was just joking," Armin explained, nudging his friend's arm. The brunet chuckled, hitting his friend's arm as well.

"Well, should we get our asses moving? All your shit isn't going to move itself," Armin explained, walking towards the orange moving van. Eren sighed, "I wish it could."

Armin picked up a box labelled _kitchen_ _stuff_ , and carried it up to the porch. "Get your gay ass in gear, Eren!" Armin yelled.

Eren chuckled before turning to Levi, making the raven's knees buckle. “Come on, let’s catch up with Armin before he drags us into the house,” he said with a smile that made his multicolored irises shine.

God, he was perfect.

The two went to the truck to grab a box each. Levi appreciatively watched Eren’s arms tense from the weight of the box.

Armin came rushing through the hall when Eren and Levi walked into the house. “God, why are there so many fucking cupboards in the kitchen?” Armin questioned, “Do you have a boyfriend I don’t know about?”

“I’m living by myself, Armin,” Eren chuckled, setting the box on the floor. The blond walked over to Levi with a smirk, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Levi could always live with you.”

Levi made another embarrassing noise as his cheeks turned a violent red. “Armin, don’t scare him,” Eren demanded, opening the box he brought in. The blond gave his friend a betrayed look. “I’m just trying to hookup my best friend with a gorgeous guy,” Armin said, pinching Levi’s cheeks like a great aunt at a family reunion. The raven knitted his eyebrows together when Armin called him _gorgeous_ , which he was far from.

“I’m sorry about him, Levi. I promise I’m not as crazy as he is,” Eren swore when he saw Levi’s cheeks squeezed between the blond’s hands. Armin dropped his hands to his sides and looked to Eren in disappointment. “Your gay ass is crazier than mine,” he explained before bursting out into laughter. “Now get your lazy asses in gear, the sooner you move in, the sooner Levi can move in too,” Armin cheered as he ran outside.

Eren looked to the raven, who was still beat red from embarrassment. “I’m so sorry about him,” he apologised with a chuckle. “He’s a bit...eccentric.”

Levi nodded, getting lost in Eren’s smile. “We might as well join him, so you can return home,” Eren said with a soft grin. He exited the house, leaving Levi to watch him leave.

God he needed him, _badly_.

 

**-Present Day-**

 

"And that's how Levi and I met."

Erwin now sat in front of Eren Jaeger, who was smiling at the name that just passed his lips. The blond clicked his pen against the table, looking at the scribblings of notes he had taken.

Levi's side of the story was strange, describing hallucinations that the raven believed to be real, and he did show symptoms of schizophrenia. Eren's retelling seemed to have a cheery tone. He claimed he had found an immediate interest in the raven when he first saw him. The brunet explained the smiles they exchanged, and spoke fondly of his friend, Armin.

Which seemed a bit odd. Armin was one of the most recent victims.

The rattling of Erwin's chair sounded as he stood. "Thank you very much, Eren Jaeger. I should return tomorrow around the same time," he explained, packing his things away in his case.

“See ya tomorrow, Cap’n,” Eren said, saluting the man in a mocking way. Erwin nodded with a small and forced grin before exiting the stuffy room.

Nile sat outside of the two rooms, and instantly shot up when Erwin emerged. “How’d it go?” he inquired, looking nervous. “Fine, they were cooperative, answered every question, and seem very fond of each other,” the blond stated. Nile’s expression melted into a relieved state, “Good.”

“I’ll be returning tomorrow, around the same time, and we’ll see how they respond,” Erwin shrugged, ready to go home. “Alright, I’ll escort you back here again, until then,” he brought his hand up for Erwin to take. He did, shaking his hand before saying his own farewell.

 

**\- -**

 

Erwin brushed his feet along the welcome mat of his home, before walking through the entrance. “Honey, I’m home!” he called, hearing the clang of pots and pans.

“Daddy!” his daughter came bounding towards him, arms spread wide to wrap around his neck like a boa. He picked her up before she choked him with her hold. “How is my baby girl?” he inquired, pressing a quick kiss to her pale cheek. “Good,” she giggled, her blue eyes shimmering.

His wife, Hanji came running out with a messy apron around her waist. “I see Isabel has found you,” she chuckled before going to hug her husband.

Erwin let his daughter down, she bounced away, most likely returning to the science kit she was obsessed with.

“How was work?” Hanji questioned. “You met with that couple, right?”

“Yeah, they were...interesting,” the blond explained, gaining a chuckle from Hanji. “They are insane, I’m sure all encounters with them are interesting,” she said. Erwin shrugged. “There was just something odd, they talked about one of the victims as if they were inseparable,” he explained.

“You work with these people too in therapy, is that a normal thing for these type of people?” he asked, knotting his fingers through his hair. “It can be, there are plenty of murders who killed their friends and still adore them. Sometimes, in their mindset, they want to be the only one that can bring harm to a specific person, and they think it’s their duty to do so before someone else does,” Hanji explained.

Erwin sighed. He didn’t know what to think about the odd couple he spoke with. The whole situation felt weird. Odder than most murder cases. It was almost as if they had set out a puzzle for everyone to figure out instead of an upfront confession. And he thought there was more to their story that wasn’t in the hours of tapes of interrogation.

Maybe there was something the couple wasn’t telling anyone.


	2. Dead Man Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a fast paced chapter :D

Levi woke up to the banging of metal on metal. He jumped at the sudden sound, hitting his head against the bed above him that was too close to his own. A guard stood outside the cell, keys against the bars. "Get up you two, breakfast is in twenty minutes. Piss, take a shit, but doors will be opening in fifteen minutes," the guard explained, before he continued down the long hall of cells.

The bed above the raven creaked obnoxiously as his cellmate moved off the bed.

Eren resided in the cell next to his. Even with just the one wall separating them, Levi had trouble sleeping, his insomnia dragging him into an endless waking nightmare.

It had been awhile since he was alone with Eren. They would interact with each other at meals and when prisoners were allowed outside. But Levi wanted to be alone with his husband. He missed the lazy mornings they spent together in bed, skin against skin, laying on top of Eren, feeling every breath he took under his fingertips...everything.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of liquid hitting metal echoed through the cell. His cellmate was standing by the toilet, pissing into the bowl. Levi scrunched his nose in disgust before crawling to the corner of his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest, waiting anxiously for the doors to open.

In just a few minutes he would be with Eren. Everything would be okay, everything would be okay. Levi dug his head into his knees, avoiding his eyes from the shadows that were cast in the room.

His enemies were here, his enemies were here.

Levi could still see the shadows even with his eyes hidden, they passed by him sending chills down Levi's spine. His panic rose, heart hammering in his chest. He needed Eren, he could help him through his panic, he felt safe with him.

But the monsters lurking around him made his mind stray away from his loving husband. Voices echoed through his head, telling him Eren didn't want him and hated him.

They were right, they were right.

 _Nobody_ _could want_ _you, Levi_.

"Hey," a voice exclaimed. Levi felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him vigorously. The raven looked up, his expression a bit annoyed until he saw the face in front of him.

Eren was looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" the brunet questioned, his hand moving to cup Levi's cheek. The raven jumped up, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, and burying his head into his shoulder.

"You're here," Levi mumbled. Eren enveloped his husband in his arms. "I'm here," he confirmed, "are you okay?"

The raven nodded, lying to his significant other. And Eren knew he was, he understood his husband in every way possible. And by the way Levi lightly shook in his embrace gave his lie away. But he didn't press on it; instead, he kissed the raven's cheek.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Eren explained, helping him from his bed. Levi took his husband's hand before they turned to walk out, passing by a guard with a stern gaze.

The two walked down a few halls until reaching the cafeteria where the smell of bland food wafted through the room. They sauntered to the line. Levi wasn’t very hungry, so he asked for a small meal. Eren looked to him with worry in his gaze. He knew his husband in every way, and he knew Levi ate little when he wasn’t feeling well.

But he didn’t mention anything until they sat down.

Eren stroked Levi’s cheek to grab his attention. The raven turned to his husband with a smile as Eren pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You didn’t get very much to eat, are you sure you’re alright?”

Levi nodded, “I’m just not that hungry.”

Eren sighed before turning to his plate. “Erwin is supposed to be visiting us again today,” Levi explained, trying to change the topic. Eren nodded, but he turned the conversation back to Levi.

“I know when you’re lying, Levi,” he said, his voice muffled by a piece of food he was chewing on. The raven hummed in confusion, even though he knew he was caught. “I know something’s wrong, have the symptoms been acting up again? Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Eren, I’m fine, I had plenty of sleep last night. I just...miss you,” he explained, thinking that excuse would get him out of the spotlight.

“I’ve missed you too, Levi. And I’m also worried about you. Are your hallucinations becoming bad again?” he asked. Levi sagged his shoulders. “I’m fine, Eren. The hallucinations haven’t gotten any worse, I promise,” Levi said, looking to his husband with an attempt of a serious gaze.

Eren examined his features for a second before nodding.

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

**-5 years ago-**

 

Eren had been in the neighborhood for a few months. He seemed to stick closely to Levi. Every morning, Eren participated in an early run, which Levi was fond of watching him sport a loose tank and tight pants. After his morning exercises, he stopped at Levi's to sit and talk with the raven on his porch. Levi enjoyed those times, especially when Eren would wipe away sweat with his shirt to reveal deliciously carved abs.

For the first few weeks, other neighbours brought Eren cakes or a simple hello to introduce themselves. But Levi didn't like the way some of the single women continuously stopped by Eren's house to say "hello". But he tried not to pay too much attention. Writing down tallies for every time a girl knocked on Eren's door was definitely not taking it too far.

And Petra had exceeded her limit!

But Eren always seemed to want to be around Levi if his friends weren't around. The raven enjoyed their conversations. He had learned Eren was raised in a rich family, his dad a doctor, and had gone to medical school for a few years before deciding he wanted to study psychology. Levi loved the way Eren could talk to him for hours nonstop and still wanted to speak with him the next day. Levi had never made many friends while in school and he of course worked from home with no one around, and Eren was a great distraction from...everything.

If only Eren was his.

Levi was able to sleep every night the past few weeks with the thought of Eren across the street. But this night, insomnia taunted him, and Levi became aware of the looming shadows. He buried his nose in his pillow, but his technique didn't help.

Discarding the nonexistent possibility of sleep, he sat up and threw the sheets to the side. On these nights, he would sit out on the porch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

But tonight, he felt bold. Levi left the seclusion of his home and walked across the street to Eren's home. He stopped at the brunet's door, staring at the beige door with a strange look. His heart pounded against his chest before he brought his hand up to the silver doorbell. With the small courage he felt quickly draining, he pressed his finger to the button.

He could hear the sound of the bell echoing through Eren's home. Levi's nerves hit him quickly, making the raven want to run back to his house. But the door opened before he could even turn around.

Eren stood there with a toothbrush hanging from his lips with foaming toothpaste around his mouth. His hair was gloriously tousled and Levi noticed he was shirtless with pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips.

"Hey, Levi," Eren smiled around the toothbrush. "What are you doing here?"

Levi's mind went blank, staring at the tan god in front of him. He wanted to run his hands down the lithe body he stared at, run his tongue down the happy trail that traveled down to his pyjama bottoms.

"Levi?"

Eren snapped the raven from his thoughts, bringing his eyes up to meet Eren's multicolored ones.

"Um...sorry...I...I can't sleep," Levi explained. He scratched the back of his head, finding his reason for being at his hot neighbor's house weird.

But Eren let the door open wider and gestured for Levi to come in. The raven looked to him in surprise, but he reluctantly walked through the threshold.

Eren's house looked more homely now that he had been living in it for a few months. A grey two-piece sectional couch sat in front of a fireplace with a television mounted on the wall. Fur blankets and pillows were scattered on the couch that Levi wanted to smother himself in.

Eren walked into the hall and turned into a lighted room. Levi heard a spitting noise and running water before he reemerged without a toothbrush and his lips no longer foamy.

"Is there any way I can help you?" he questioned, approaching Levi.

"I-I don't k-know what I'm doing here," Levi answered, rubbing his arm from the uncomfortable atmosphere. “Do you take any medicine to help you sleep?” Eren questioned. Levi shook his head in response. “I usually sleep on the porch on nights like these.”

Eren gaped at him. “How is that more comfortable than your bed?”

Levi shrugged not wanting to explain to Eren that he saw shadows that no one else saw.

“Do you want to stay here for the night? You could take my bed, and I’ll crash on the couch,” Eren suggested.

“No, this is your home, I won’t kick you onto the couch,” Levi responded. He couldn’t fully bring his gaze up to Eren, still feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Why was he here?

“I don’t want you to sleep on my uncomfortable couch....or your porch,” Eren replied.

Levi became entranced with the floorboards, anything to keep his eyes away from Eren. He was an idiot for coming here. Eren probably thought he was wasting his time.

“We can both sleep in my bed,” Eren suggested. Levi’s cheeks became a mad red from embarrassment. He heard a small chuckle erupt from Eren.

“Come on.”

Eren’s appeared in his vision in an invitation to take. Levi hesitantly did so. But once his hand was in Eren’s he practically melted. His touch was warm and soft, and Levi felt a small smile tug at his lips.

The brunet led Levi up the stairs. He showed him to his room. His bed was covered in many soft pillows and blankets that Levi wanted to bury himself in.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Eren gestured toward the mattress.

Levi hesitantly approached the bed as if it were a wild animal, before sitting on its edge. He sank into it as he leaned back to lay down.

Eren switched the light off and climbed in after him. The two got comfortable under the blankets, their bodies warming up instantly under the large amount of fleece.

“Comfortable?” Eren questioned, a smile in his voice. “Yes,” Levi hummed, burying his nose in the fabric.

“Goodnight,” Eren said, turning on his side, so his back was facing Levi. “Goodnight.”

Silence enveloped the two. Levi couldn’t help the smile that seemed to becoming permanent on his lips.

But a burning question came to mind that made his smile falter. Why did Eren do this for him? The two didn’t know each other very well, and Levi’s visit was odd. He needed to know, or it would be another reason he wouldn’t sleep.

"Eren," Levi started, waiting for him to hum in response. When he did, Levi continued, "Why do you talk to me?"

"Why do you ask that?" Eren questioned, confusion evident in his voice. Levi hunched his shoulders to hide himself and curled into a ball on his bed. Why would Eren talk to him? Barely anyone else would, so why him?

"No one really ever has, they think I'm too paranoid or stressed or...weird. Why do you stick around?" the raven asked, shrinking in the mattress. Silence ensued, making the raven feel more self conscious than he already was.

"Levi," Eren said, causing the raven to jolt. "Look at me."

The raven slowly turned around and brought his gaze up to Eren. His eyes were dim, a serious look in his irises. His hand came up to knot in Levi's hair, and before he could process what was happening, their lips were pressed together. Levi's heart raced against his chest, melting in the tan god's embrace. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as Eren coaxed his mouth open with his tongue.

But soon enough, Eren pulled back. "Don't doubt how amazing you are, Levi. Even with only the few months we've come to know each other, I've thought about you almost everyday," he explained.

Fire resided on Levi's cheeks at Eren's words. Out of embarrassment and affection, he buried his head in Eren's chest. "You have no idea how amazing you are," Eren explained. Levi could feel his body heat up even more as a small smile stretched his lips apart.

Eren grabbed Levi's chin, gently bringing his gaze up to his. Their lips pressed together with more fervor and passion. Eren coaxed his mouth open again and explored his mouth as he tug at his black strands of hair.

The two started moving, hips grinding together and hands wandering over skin. Eren's hands wandered up Levi's tank. The raven raised his arms to let the article of clothing be tossed to the floor. Eren helped him roll on top of him. Levi straddled his waist as they brought their lips together.

Slowly undressing each other, the passion between them became more intense and heated until they were completely naked and staring lustfully at each other.

"Do you want to do this?" Eren questioned, massaging Levi's bare thighs. The raven nodded, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Eren reached over to his desk and pulled out a condom and a small bottle that said 'lube' in bold. He opened the bottle and covered three fingers in the gooey substance.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Eren questioned. Levi shook his head, watching as the brunet placed the bottle aside. As Eren reached his hand to Levi's back, he said, "It might be uncomfortable for a second, but I promise I'll make you feel good."

Eren looked up to him for an approval to continue. He nodded, "I trust you, Eren."

The brunet couldn't help the smile that split his lips. Levi raised his hips, giving Eren easier access to his entrance as he circled a digit around his ring. Whines fell from Levi's lips as Eren slowly pressed one digit inside.

"Am I hurting you?" Eren asked. Although the intrusion was uncomfortable, Levi shook his head. He could feel the digit curl against his walls and shuddered at the thought of Eren's finger scratching at his insides and being enveloped in the tight heat inside of him.

"I'm going to add another finger," Eren explained. Levi nodded, "I trust you."

A second finger entered Levi. The stretch was still uncomfortable and he groaned. Eren continued to curl his fingers, letting Levi adjust.

The raven let out a loud moan from an incredible surge of pleasure ravaging through him. Eren smiled up at him, loving the sound Levi made. He pressed his fingers to a specific spot and Levi jolted.

"Found it."

Levi didn’t think of what Eren said, he was too focused on the way Eren’s fingers were sending surges of pleasure through his body. He barely noticed the new intrusion of a third digit.

The raven’s hips bucked back against his fingers. But Eren soon pulled his fingers out, and Levi whined from the loss of being filled.

But his mind switched to Eren when he was flipped onto his back. Eren hovered over him, his muscular arms caging him in. In a frenzy, their lips were brought together. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, moaning when he felt his erection against his ass.

Eren reaches for the condom he abandoned on the side of the bed and tore the package open. With slightly trembling fingers, he rolled the condom on as Levi watched, anxious for what was to come.

Pressing kisses to his chest, Eren aligned himself to press against Levi’s ring. He slowly pushed in, letting Levi get accustomed to the feeling. Eren could feel Levi’s nails scratch along his back from the stretch.

“Are you okay?” Eren inquired, barely surrounded in Levi’s tight heat. The raven nodded quickly, “Keep going.”

Ever so slowly, Eren thrusted into the raven, watching his expression for any signs of pain. Seeing none, he was soon buried to the hilt. Levi let out a silent gasp at the sensation of being filled. He could feel everything. The pulse of Eren’s member like a heartbeat, his ring clenching around Eren’s base, and the fire igniting beneath his skin.

It only got better when Eren began to move. He was quick to find the spot that had Levi mewling. Levi was drunk in lust from the sensation, pleasure filling his senses until he felt like he could bust.

“Am I hurting you?” Eren questioned. “No, kee-p going...faster,” Levi responded, trying to pick up the speed himself by bucking his hips.

Eren obliged, quickly speeding up his movements. And he was rewarded with Levi screaming his name.

Their rhythm became addicting, Levi was practically drooling from the sensation, and the swell in his stomach felt like a balloon that was close to popping.

Levi grabbed onto Eren’s arm, nails biting into his skin, and moaned his name. “I’m close too,” Eren muttered between a groan.

With a few more thrusts, Levi ejaculated on his chest, and Eren soon followed, filling the condom. Levi groaned from the blockade that prevented Eren’s hot seed from filling him to the brim.

“Fuck,” Eren mumbled as he crashed down from his high, “That was amazing.”

Levi hummed in approval.

Eren pulled out and threw the used condom away. “I’ll get a rag to clean you up,” Eren mumbled before kissing Levi’s forehead. The raven watch as Eren walked into the bathroom connected to his room and run a rag under the faucet. He returned with a damp rag that he wiped Levi’s chest with.

“How did it feel?” Eren asked as he looked to Levi’s blissed out expression. “Amazing,” he replied. Eren smiled from ear to ear. “Glad to hear.”

After throwing the rag into the bath to wash later, Eren climbed into the bed beside Levi and hugged him to his chest. “Goodnight, Levi,” he said. Levi hummed as he buried himself in Eren’s chest.

“Goodnight.”


	3. Wine Date

**-5 years ago-**

 

Levi woke up with the sun filtering in through the window, painting Eren's sheets in color. The raven felt warm and he smiled, feeling his arms around his waist. He looked up to Eren's sleeping features.

Keeping an eye on Eren's features, Levi brushed his thumb over the brunet's cheekbone. His skin was warm against Levi's cold hands. His mind still could not wrap around that this godlike man was holding him during sleep, and not to mention having sex with him. He lost his virginity to this god. How was this possible? Only protagonists received these rewards with a happy ending. He was delighted with this happy ending.

Levi ran his hand down to Eren's collarbone tracing the bone. His hand wandered down to Eren's bare chest. Eren's skin was soft to the touch and only a god could have abs like his. The raven smiled as he brought his hand back up to Eren's shoulder.

The sheets covered Eren's hips. His happy trail teased at what the comforter was hiding. Levi bit his lip as he rested his hand on Eren's sides.

A groan emitted from the brunet making Levi jump back a bit. But Eren's arms tightened around his waist and brought him closer to his chest. Not that Levi was complaining. He would never complain about being this close to Eren.

Levi pressed a chaste kiss to Eren's bare chest. His skin was warm and Levi instantly nuzzled into the heat. He could have returned to sleep, but Eren began to stir. Eren's hand scratched at the raven's undercut. It felt like pure bliss. Levi hummed and practically melted in the touch.

"Good morning," Eren chuckled. "Morning," Levi mumbled. The brunet's hands travelled down the raven's slender body, and causing his to tingle at the touch. Gravitating to his hips, Eren began to massage the sore muscles. "Does it hurt?" he questioned. Levi looked up to see his multicolored irises shine with the smirk that graced his lips. "No."

"I'm glad I wasn't too rough then," Eren explained with a huff for a laugh. His hands returned to wandering Levi's skin. Levi hummed at the attention. "How did you sleep?" Eren questioned with a kiss to Levi's head. He smiled as he nuzzled into Eren's warmth. "Perfectly," he mumbled. The brunet chuckled. "Good."

As Eren scratched at Levi's hair, the raven pressed short kisses to his skin. God, he couldn't get enough of the man that he never thought could be his. He could have stayed like that forever, but Eren began to sit up. Levi thought he would be standing but he hovered over the raven, his arms caging him in. He pressed a tender kiss to Levi's lips, and the raven instantly became a puddle in his arms.

"Do you have to work today?" Eren asked as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "No, you?" Levi responded as his skin was peppered with kisses. "No, which means we can spend the day together," Eren answered with a smile. Levi returned the smile and sat up to press his lips to Eren's.

"We can have our first date," the brunet suggested with a smile. Levi nodded. "Should we start then? Perhaps conversing on the couch as we sip on wine?" Eren proposed as he pressed a kiss to Levi's smiling lips. "Isn't it a bit early for wine?" the raven replied. Eren smiled as his hand rested on the other's hip. "It's never too early for wine," Eren stayed as he kissed the raven again. "I'd rather make out," Levi mumbled. Eren's eyes widened and eyebrows raised in fond and exaggerated shock. "Oh? Bold moves for our first date," he said with a chuckle. "After last night, I think we're passed bold moves," Levi retorted with undiscovered confidence, perhaps it was the sleep still in his eyes.

"True. Now come on, it's time to get up," Eren said as he rolled off the bed, ass on full display. Levi followed slowly behind, his odd spark of confidence dwindling as he worried about being seen naked by his godlike crush. Nudity was different in dark than the light. What if Eren didn't like the way the sun hit Levi's cock or ass? Or something along those lines. Nonetheless; he stood but quickly gathered up his discarded clothes before Eren could notice his nervousness.

Eren was completely dressed by the time Levi slipped on his pyjama bottoms.

"Do you want a better shirt than a tank? It get pretty cold in this house in the mornings," Eren asked as he rummaged through his drawers. Wearing one of Eren's shirts would make Levi look ridiculously small. But he did not like the cold. And how could he resist the offer? Levi nodded and was handed a baggy black shirt with the 80s band, Def Leppard printed on the front. Best of all it smelled like Eren. Now, Levi didn't discover this fact by shoving the shirt into his nose, that would be demeaning and his ass would be kicked out of Eren's front door for being a creep. He developed this knowledge while pulling he shirt over his head and his nose was filled with the smell of Eren's cologne.

The shirt was long on Levi, almost reaching his knees. Eren smiled fondly at the raven who smiled back as well. "You look good," Eren assured. "You look better," Levi responded eyeing the tight shirt emphasising his biceps. Grabbing the hem of Levi's shirt, Eren pulled the shorter closer to him until their bodies were pressed against one another. "You're gorgeous, don't doubt it for a second," Eren demanded. Before Levi could respond, the brunet pecked his lips, and his knees went weak.

“Now, shall we begin our date?” Eren questioned as he held his arm out for Levi to take. And the raven did without question, linking their arms together before they walked downstairs.

Levi let go of Eren when spotting the bathroom when they neared the kitchen. "I'll join you in a second," Levi said as he stepped into the bathroom. Eren smiled and nodded to him before Levi sealed the door.

One look in the mirror and Levi scowled at his appearance. His skin was beat red from either shyness or embarrassment and his hair disgustingly shooting in every direction. How could Eren find him appealing at all? Was this all a joke? But who would go as far as they did for a measly joke?

Levi shook his head and ran the sink's water to splash his face with the cold liquid, something his boiling skin needed. As he patted his skin dry, he swore he could smell a hint of Eren's cologne in the fabric. God, he couldn't get enough of this perfect man.

Looking to the mirror again, his heart stopped. In the corner of the room stood the shadow with red eyes staring at him. Levi quickly reached for the doorknob, feeling his breath hitching as he hurriedly swung the door and staggered out with his heart pounding against his chest. Thankfully Eren couldn't see his panic and Levi was able to compose himself once the shadow was out of his sight. With his breath finally becoming even the raven stepped into the kitchen.

Eren looked up to Levi with a smile gracing his lips and a unopened wine bottle in his hands. He unwrapped the paper covering the nozzle as Levi came to lean against the counter by Eren.

"We've gotten to know each other ever since I moved across the street, but I want to learn everything about you," Eren explained as he dug through a drawer to find a corkscrew. "I'm not very interesting," Levi replied as he admired Eren's perfectly tousled hair. "I find that hard to believe," the brunet argued as he finally opened the bottle and began to pour the red liquid into one glass. "Sorry to disappoint, I've never left this city. Didn't go to college, went straight into a job after high school. And now here I am," Levi explained.

"You're missing a decent chunk of your life. Your childhood," Eren commented. "A normal, boring childhood that led to a normal, boring adulthood," Levi said, hoping Eren didn't catch the slight lie. The brunet filled the second cup with the red substance before picking the two glasses up and turning to Levi. "Everyone has a story. And I want to know yours. What your parents are like, who your friends are, who your first crush was, who your first boyfriend or girlfriend was. I want to know everything," Eren explained. The raven smiled as he took one glass of wine. "I've never experienced an intimate relationship before last night. I wasn't exactly approachable to people at school, I liked to play the social outcast," Levi replied.

"See that's something vital to your existence. And if you ever see someone who has mistreated you, I'll beat them to a pulp," Eren said jokingly. Levi smiled up at him.

"Now, let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Eren led Levi to the living room and they sat in the comfortable furs. "Now, tell me everything about the incredible Levi," Eren proclaimed as he leaned against the couch's armrest. "What do you want to know?" the raven inquired. “Everything,” he responded simply. “Give me a suggestion,” Levi demanded as he crossed his legs on the couch.

“If you’ve never had a romantic partner before me, have you ever had a crush?” Eren inquired as he began to sip at his wine. Levi looked down to the furs he sat on trying to avoid Eren’s gaze.

“Yeah, his name was Jacob Howard. He was our popular high school jock, and I fell for him, probably because he was somewhat nice to me. It was extremely dumb. Every time he found a new girlfriend I’d cry to my mom about it, and when he dumped them, I’d go home cheering,” Levi explained feeling his cheeks already begin to heat up. He looked back up to Eren.

"Are you close to your parents?" Eren questioned.

"I'm close to my mom," Levi replied, taking his first sip of the wine. Eren looked to him, telling him to continue with his gaze. "My mom's name is Kuchel and my dad's name is Adam. He was an abusive shit and one of the reasons why I went to therapy. Mom finally left him a few years ago and I haven't spoken to him since," the raven explained.

"Wait, therapy?"

Levi's words caught up to him. He brought the glass up to hide his face. But his tactic failed because the half empty glass still showed his red skin. Eren must have thought he was crazy.

"I went to therapy too."

Levi's eyes widened even as he stared at the red liquid that distorted Eren's image. The brunet sat back and took a sip of his wine. "When I was fourteen, I fell into a deep depression, mostly because of my ass of a dad too."

Levi brought his glass back down to look at Eren. "I was nine," Levi replied. Eren sat up. "But it was for symptoms of schizophrenia," the raven added, immediately taking a sip of his wine.

Eren took the raven's empty hand. "Is it still something that bothers you?" he asked. Levi quickly shook his head. Eren most likely thought the raven was insane for his fucked up mind. All he wanted was for Eren to like him.

"No."

The brunet didn't look like he believed him, and Levi felt his heart sinking. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from mentioning his mental illness.

Placing his glass on the table beside the couch, Eren leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Once he pulled away, Levi stared up at him with reddening cheeks. Eren took Levi's glass and placed it next to his.

The brunet's hand cupped Levi's cheek and pressed a more promising kiss to his lips. Levi melted at the touch and almost instantly wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. The world seemed to disappear around them, the only thing that mattered was Eren. The feeling of his lips against Levi's was electrifying and addicting. He couldn't get enough of his touch.

"Are you two fucking?"

Levi jumped away from Eren at the sound of the new voice. Armin was standing at the front door amazed at what he was looking at. The raven's cheeks instantly turned red.

After seeing Levi's embarrassed expression Armin let out a cheerful screech. He rushed over to Eren and practically choked him with a bear hug. "My best friend finally got laid!"

Eren batted his hold away. "What are you doing here Armin?" the brunet questioned. Armin finally let go of Eren and leaned against the back of the couch. "I wanted to see if you would be willing to go to a night club with Jean and I tonight," Armin explained with hopeful eyes. "Why?" Eren questioned with furrowed brows. "Ever since Marco died in that car crash, Jean barely does anything. He needs to get back out there!" Armin exclaimed.

"I'm here with Levi, we're on our first date," Eren pointed out with a smile. "Levi can come too. If you two are officially fucking then he should meet all your friends," Armin replied. Eren looked to Levi who still possessed red cheeks. He took the raven's hand. "Would you like to meet the idiots I hang out with?"

An offended expression soured Armin's features. "Fuck you too," the blond said as he hit Eren in the arm. Eren smiled and chuckled. "Let me rephrase that, the _amazing_ people I spend my time with," he said with sarcasm. Armin seemed satisfied and turned to await Levi's response.

The raven's skin began to cool down returning to its regular pale nature. Of course he wanted to go. He wanted to go wherever Eren went. But social interaction was always a negative according to Levi. But it was for Eren.

Levi nodded in response and the blond practically screeched in excitement. Armin threw his arms around the raven before shouting in his ear, "I'm so excited!"

He released his anaconda-like hold and pointed an accusing finger to the couple. "But you two better not make-out the entire time, you'll make Jean feel like shit," Armin commanded. Eren mock saluted his friend. "Aye, aye captain."

Armin rolled his eyes before heading towards the neglected open door. "I'll pick you two up later," he explained. "Why didn't you text me if you were only stopping by to ask me that?" Eren questioned with furrowed brows. "'Cause your gay ass wouldn't have answered me, Eren Jaegar!" he responded. He waved to the couple, "Enjoy the fucking you two." And he left.

 

**-Present Day-**

 

Levi opened the shower's stall door and stepped into the still damp confinement. It was finally his turn to rinse off the week's grime and sweat. After locking the easy to break door, he hung his towel from the only hook provided in the never clean space.

The raven turned the knob to let the water slowly drip from the shower head and heat up. Soon enough he was standing under a warm mist. He missed this, the much need showers with hot water that changed his skin into a ripe tomato. The only thing that could make it better was Eren. His sinewy arms wrapping around the raven's hips with suggestive hands wandering around his thighs, and his erection growing between Levi's cheeks. He missed it all.

All he wanted was some time alone with his husband.

A knock sounded at the stall which startled the raven and made him screech. "I'm sorry, Levi."

He instantly recognised the voice as his husband, and reached out to unlock the door. The stall barely opened before Eren rushed in, bringing the couple's lips together for a frenzy kiss as he tossed his towel to the side. The door slammed as Eren kicked it shut. Levi reached forward to lock the door again as they kept their lips connected.

"I've missed being alone with you. I really want to fuck you," Eren said as he pressed his hands to Levi's hips. The raven shook from Eren's comment before he mumbled, "I want you to fuck me."

The brunet pulled back to show his husband his smile. "Good, now turn around for me baby," Eren demanded. Levi quickly did as he was told, turning around until his already heated skin came into contact with the cool tile. He could feel his husband press his chest to his back and he shuddered when Eren's proud member pressed against his ass.

Eren kneaded the globes of flesh as he pressed kisses to the skin on the raven's neck. "We'll have to be quick if we want to be let out on good behavior," Eren explained, nibbling at his ear. Levi chuckled. "Let us out on good behavior? I highly doubt it," he responded.

Without warning, Eren easily slipped two digits passed Levi's ring and received a quiet moan from the raven. Eren pressed a kiss to the raven's neck. "You don't think we can?" he questioned as he increased the speed of his fingers and stretched the digits apart, looking for Levi's sweet spot. "We're more likely to be sent to death row than sent home. Your friend even seems pretty content on keeping us here," Levi responded.

Eren slipped a third finger passed Levi's entrance and seemed to find his sweet spot according to his reaction. The raven bit his lip; nonetheless, a small moan escaped and he threw his head back against Eren's shoulder. "He has no power passed the county police. Besides..."

Eren's voice became a light breeze against the raven's ear, "...the stone of our cells is rotting away. We could easily carve away damaged structure and make an escape."

Levi turned his head to look to his husband. "How?" he questioned in a hushed tone. "Don't worry, all you need to be concerned with is doing what I tell you to do," Eren answered. Levi looked to his husband sceptically even as he panted from the intense pleasure. "Do you trust me?" Eren questioned as he removed his digits. Levi whined from the loss of contact. Nonetheless, he nodded. "With my life."

Eren smirked. "Good," he stated as he took Levi by the hips. In one quick motion, Eren thrusted his proud member into his husband and Levi approved with a silent moan. He missed the feeling of Eren inside him. The feeling of his ring drinking his cock in. He missed the sensation of his pulsing length against Levi's tight heat and the amazing way Eren could fuck his brains out. The brunet pulled out until only his head was encased in Levi's heat before slamming back into the raven. He continued the technique which caused Levi to whimper out approvals from the pleasure.

The brunet bit into his husband's neck quickly, barely leaving a mark that would fade away in seconds. Levi did not like the loss of a hickey decorating his skin. Even if everyone could see it, everyone would know he was Eren's, and Eren was his. But he could bare with it, his husband did sneak into his stall to shove his cock up Levi's ass.

But the triumph was short lived when a booming voice demanded that the prisoners hurry. And Eren instantly slowed his pace. "No," Levi gasped out as he felt his husband's cock sliding out. He wasn't even close to an orgasm that he needed desperately. "I'm sorry baby," Eren whispered as he kissed at Levi's jaw. "We need to be on our best behavior," he reminded the raven.

Eren removed his towel from the hook and wrapped it around his hips, trying his best to conceal his erection. Levi looked to his husband barely being able to keep himself upright with his shaking knees. The brunet gave him a quick peck on the lips. And before Levi could mutter another word, Eren was gone.

 

**\- -**

 

Levi had a serious case of blue balls by the time he was laying awake in his bed. It had been a few minutes since the authorities demanded they all fall asleep, but the raven needed to relieve himself.

With a cautious hand to prevent much noise, Levi reached into his pants and rubbed at his erection through his underwear. He instantly groaned in relief at the small touch. He pulled his cock out from his underwear and gently began thrusting into his hand.

His attempts were nowhere near enough and he decided to work at his entrance. He was already stretched from Eren's visit in the shower, so it was easy to slip one finger in. His finger wandered around, trying to find the spot Eren always found so quickly. His attempt at finding his prostate was slower than Eren’s, but he did find it eventually. And his moans would have awoken the whole prison if he hadn’t instantly smashed his face into his pillow. The cool fabric of the pillow helped with Levi’s heated skin and muffling his moans as he continued to add a second digit.

He could only think of Eren. His gorgeous multicolored eyes that became hungry with lust when he would fuck the raven. And that image was in Levi’s mind, making it harder to keep his moans in. He pretended that Eren was holding his hips down into the mattress as he fucked him senseless. Imagined his husband kissing and biting and licking his skin just to try and tip him over the edge. And goddamn it was working.

"I could help with that."

Levi peeked up from his pillow to see his cellmate eyeing him and licking his lips like a predator would to his prey. The raven adjusted his position to try and hide his nudity and attempt at jacking off. "Fuck off," he seethed his voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. He had never gotten to know his cellmate, nor did he care to. He had spiky bleached blond hair that made him look like a cad. He was bulking and not appealing to look at, a square face and unkempt attempt of a beard.

"Why does your husband deserve all the fun? I'm sure I could be worth your while," he stated with a malicious grin as he approached Levi. The raven removed his digits from his entrance and slowly glided his hand up his sheets to burrow beneath his pillow in search for the sharp metal he hid there. "Eren is mine, and I am his," Levi responded.

“Yes, words muttered at meaningless weddings. Why have a guy who’s contained in another cell, perhaps fucking or being fucked by his cellmate, when you could have me? The man that is readily available to you and willing to fuck you harder than your husband could,” he said as he cans uncomfortable close to Levi. And Levi acted accordingly. He sliced the air with his razor blade and held it to his cellmate’s throat. “Do not speak of my husband in that way. If you do I will slice your throat. Do not lay a finger on me. If you do I will slice your throat,” Levi growled. The other raised his hands as if to surrender. “I do hope you change your mind,” the blond stated. “I will not, now get on your fucking bed again and do not speak to me again,” Levi demanded.

His cellmate nodded slightly before slowly backing away and climbing up onto his bed, leaving Levi to finish his business.


	4. R U Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I put a trigger warning, but in case I didn’t.....um......Trigger Warning!!

Erwin approached the small home belonging to Jean Kirstein, an old friend of Eren's. He lived in a small suburban home that was still decked out in Christmas decorations in April. With a creased brow from the inappropriate attire of the house, Erwin knocked on the door.

It took several minutes and several knocks for the door to open. And with the opening of the door came the smell of alcohol and a poorly kept home. A dirty blond stood in pyjama pants and a dark tank. His hair was unruly and long with an unkempt beard. The sweet crooning of Frank Sinatra contradicted the scene. That was until Erwin listened to the lyrics closely.

_Why was I born to love you?_

"You must be Jean Kirstein," Erwin declared attempting to ignore the stench. "Yeah, and who the fuck are you?" the other replied. Erwin stuck his hand out, but Jean looked at it in disgust. "I'm Erwin Smith, Mr. Eren and Levi Jaeger's lawyer," he said retiring his hand to his side. Jean scowled. "Tell them to fuck off," he demanded. The blond attempted to close the door, but Erwin stopped his action by splaying his palm against the door.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about them," Erwin added as if it would change Jean's mind. "Such as?" he groaned.

"If they exhibited odd behavior while with you, odd habits, and so on," Erwin continued. Jean took a sip of his beer before sighing, an expression of anger setting on his face. "Levi always had these weird panic...fucking episodes. We wouldn't see either of them for weeks on end. Eren would constantly be over his boyfriend's fucking shoulder, making sure he took his medicine or looking for signs of a fucking break down," Jean mumbled.

"He's suspected of having schizophrenia," Erwin explained. "I don't fucking doubt it. He always looked like he had seen a ghost. But fuck them both. They're fucking dead to me," Jean scowled.

"And why is that?" Erwin inquired. Jean almost looked offended by the question. "They took everything amazing in my life away from me. They murdered Armin. They deserve to be strapped to electric chairs and..." Jean made a chopping motion around his neck. "They deserve to fucking die for what they've done," Jean claimed his mouth going taut and his body becoming rigid.

_Only to wake up by myself. What is the good of me by myself?_

"Thank you for your time Jean Kirstein I'll take my leave."

**-5 years ago-**

Levi sat in the passenger seat of Eren's car. They were heading to the night club Armin suggested. Levi was just happy to spend this time with Eren. The radio played Paul Anka's greatest while Levi and Eren held hands between the seats. The car smelled of Eren and made Levi practically melt as he watched the street lamps pass them by. He felt safe here and calm, a feeling he missed.

_The breathless world of your embrace._

They barely knew each other, but Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought of Eren. Their hands fit perfectly together.

Only a few months ago Levi knew nothing of Eren, and now he sat with him holding his hand. It felt like bliss. And now the pair were going out for one of Eren's friend's birthday.

Eren's black car pulled up to the club Armin demanded he come to. He parked relatively close to the door. With a small sigh, Eren turned to Levi with a shy smile. A smile Levi wanted to look at forever. "Are you ready to meet my entourage?" Eren asked with a chuckle. Levi glanced at the entrance of the club. In bright neon pink lights read "The Underground" and loud music could be heard from the car. "As ready as I'll ever be," Levi shrugged. Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek before they exited the car.

Levi didn't realise how cold it was until he stepped outside of the warm car. The night air sent goosebumps across his skin and he visibly shivered, causing Eren to wrap his arms around the raven.

They walked quickly to the doors and were immediately greeted by a vibrant atmosphere. Armin was spotted almost immediately in an outfit that could mistake him for a male stripper. He waved the couple over. "You made it!" Armin exclaimed.

He wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders once he was close enough. "Where's Jean?" the brunet questioned. Armin pointed to a booth near the stage. Seemingly bored, a dirty blond sat slouched in the velvet seats with his phone in his hand.

"Since Jean is bi, do you think he would appreciate a lap dance from a sexy stripper, specifically that one?" Armin pointed to the stage towards a girl with practically nothing on.

Eren looked to Jean. "I'd say he'd rather not be here," he commented. Armin made a sound that was a cross between a groan and growl. "You and Jean are both buzzkills!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think he's enjoying himself," Eren stated. Jean did seem to be wanting to be anywhere else, and Levi couldn't blame him. The loud music gave him a headache and the flashing lights hurt his eyes. And he had to admit that a twinge of jealousy struck him from the idea of even Eren looking at these strippers.

Eren was his.

Eren went rigid by Levi's side and his eyes went wide as he stared at the booth. The raven shifted his gaze to see a young girl with jet black hair and dull, gray eyes hand Jean a drink and sit down. What made Levi uneasy was when Eren's warmth left his side.

_He doesn't care about you._

Levi ignored the voice as Eren turned to Armin. "You invited my sister?" he hissed. The blond snapped his arms up in a surrender position. "She's Jean's friend too," he explained.

Eren looked to Levi before pulling Armin close and whispered something to him.

_He hates you._

Levi clenched his jaw.

"Let's sit down," Eren said walking to the booth without further conversation. Armin grabbed Levi's hand and led him to the booth. Eren sat by his sister, and Levi scooted in by Jean and Armin.

"Who is this?" Eren's sister asked when landing her eyes on Levi. She looked at him in disgust. What a bitch.

"My neighbor, Armin invited him," Eren dismissed, and Levi felt his heart stop.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot._

His mind chanted against him. But trying to clear his head, he went to buy a drink. He needed to get drunk tonight, or better yet...now. Scooting himself through the plethora of hammered people, he quietly made his way towards the bar, continuously bumping into couples grinding against one another.

Levi sat at the bar, tapping his fingers mindlessly against the counter, drowning in his thoughts.

_Idiot._

_Nobody could want you._

Anxiety filled the raven's lungs and he could already feel his limbs tensing up. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and his stomach churned uneasily.

_Eren doesn't care for you._

It felt as if he were drowning. Water was filling his lungs. The music became overbearing, rattling his eardrums. He swore they would burst.

_Pathetic._

_Stupid son of a bitch._

"Sir?"

Levi jolted upright, apparently loud enough to disturb a few of the couples near him. The bartender stared with slight concern towards the raven. "Are you alright?"

The raven warily sat up, straightening his back and staring wide eyed at the scenery before nodding. The bartender picked up a glass, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Something to get me drunk quickly," he said in a meek tone. But the bartender seemed to hear him, and filled a glass with a murky liquid that looked unappetising to Levi, but if it could get him drunk quickly, he would not mind. The glass slid towards Levi, and the raven downed it quickly. A feat that seemed surprising to the bartender.

Thanks to his short stature, he was already feeling buzzed from the one drink, but demanded another. After the second, he was sure he was tipping towards being drunk.

Levi's shoulder was grabbed from behind and he was turned to see Armin. But his vision was spinning. At least his head was quiet. "Levi? What the hell are you doing?" he questioned. Levi smiled drunkenly. "Getting drunk! What doess it loook like?" the raven slurred.

"What are you doing over here, and not at the booth?" Armin inquired. With a dramatic turn of the head, mostly from the influence of alcohol, Levi looked to the booth. Mikasa and Eren still sat by one another. Eren claimed they were siblings, but Mikasa looked to him a high school girl would look at her crush.

"To quiet the voices."

Levi snapped his fingers, demanding for a third drink as Armin stared wide eyed. Just as the drink came to his hand, Armin snatched it away. "I think you've had quite enough," he said while sliding the drink back to the bartender. Levi was helped up from his seat. "Where are youuu taking me, bud?" The raven questioned as he walked with two left feet. "To the bathroom, you need to splash some water on your face or some shit," Armin explained as they neared the bathroom door.

The music was muffled once entering the bathroom, something even drunk Levi was thankful for. But the smell was not pleasant. Armin turned the faucet on. "Splash some water on your face, I'm going to get Eren," Armin said as he exited the bathroom. And Levi did exactly that. He leaned down to splash himself with the cold water over and over until his face was practically frozen.

He left the water run as he looked to his reflection. He didn't know how the water helped, his head still spun and his vision was a bit hazy. And the alcohol was only a temporary solution to the voices. The next day, his mind's insults would return. They always did. Seven years of therapy did not help, and alcohol would be no match to his problems. Levi rarely drank, and this night was a reason why. His problems would shy away for a night, before they returned full blast the next day.

A hand pressed against the small of his back. For a moment he believed it was Eren, and groaned at the thought of him seeing the raven this way. But when he looked a stranger stood behind him. He was tall, much taller than Levi, with blond hair. His eyes were blue and sunken in. A pair of glasses sat on his crooked nose. Levi gulped at his heated gaze as his hand reached down to his ass. A strangled groan escaped the stranger’s lips.

“How lucky am I? An extremely fuckable man waiting for me in the bathroom,” he licked his lips. Levi noticed the unbuckled belt hanging from his pants, and more disturbingly, the growing tent he sported. The stranger’s hand went to unbuttoning Levi’s pants, which the raven immediately tried to push his arm away. But to no avail, the blond was much stronger than Levi as well. “Don’t struggle. I’ll make it worth your time,” the stranger whispered in his ear.

Levi used all his strength to push his arm away. And it worked, the stranger’s touch vanished. For a second, he was shocked he was able to conjure up enough strength to push him away. That was until he heard a loud smack against the wall behind him. He snapped his head back to see Eren with his elbow driven into the man’s chest and a furious expression sketched in his skin.

“Did he fucking hurt you?” Eren looked to the raven, who shook his head. The brunet looked back to the stranger. “If you so much as bat an eye at him, I will strangle you,” Eren growled. The stranger seemed amused, he was still taller than Eren was. But Eren was currently besting him at strength. The stranger raised his hands in surrender, but a smirk still lightened his features. “Whatever you say,” he chuckled lightly before Eren removed his arm from the man’s chest. And while the stranger left, Eren rushed towards Levi. He pressed a million kisses to his cheeks, asking if he were alright between each peck. Levi nodded against each kiss.

The couple soon joined the group, and Levi was happy to discover that Mikasa had left. When they sat down, the raven curled up under Eren’s arm and cuddled into his warmth, creating his own cocoon between the brunet’s torso and his arm. But throughout the night, Levi caught Eren staring at the stranger that almost raped him in the restroom.

The night did not last much longer after their return, but Eren and Levi stayed in the parking lot for a while. Eren was leaning in close to the steering wheel, watching the night club’s entrance as Levi stared at him too nervous to say anything. They had sat in silence for a while and it was eating away at Levi. They had barely spoken a word to one another while at the club, and here they were sitting in the car alone doing the same.

Eren perked up as the doors opened and Levi saw the stranger from the bathroom walk out to a car near Eren and Levi. The raven sank in his seat, not wanting to be seen. Eren turned the ignition as he watched the man pull out of his parking spot. And suddenly they were off.

No music filtered in through the speakers, something Levi wanted to fill the void of silence. But it was his chance. His chance to clear up what had happened earlier.

“What are we?” he found himself asking. Eren did not respond for a second, but soon enough he inhaled deeply and sighed heavily. “We’re together,” he responded.

“And the situation...at the booth? We barely talked,” Levi continued. His intoxicated mind was already creating Eren’s response before the other had a chance to speak.

“I like you, Levi. A lot. But my sister and I share a few problems. Nothing you need to worry about, but tonight was not the night to introduce you to her as my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Levi smiled at the taste of the word. He was Eren’s boyfriend. He was Eren fucking Jaeger’s boyfriend. He could already feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“Levi, I cannot fathom a world without you. I’m the luckiest man alive being with you,” Eren explained as he took the raven’s hand.

"And when we get home, I'll show you how much you really mean to me," Eren promised with a smirk. Levi felt a shiver run down his spine from Eren's statement.

“Fuck me,” Levi muttered, thinking he was not loud enough for Eren to hear. But he responded with, “Can’t wait to.”


	5. Meant to be Yours

**\- 5 years ago -**

It took Levi a while to notice Eren was following the stranger that almost raped him. He did not want to comment on it though, his mind was muddled with Eren's promiscuous promise. He could already feel his pants tightening at the thought of being taken by the brunet beside him. Levi was practically already shaking from adrenaline.

When he did notice, Levi watched Eren's movements. His grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white. His features were concentrated and livid as his multicolored eyes intensely followed the car.

"Eren?"

The brunet did not look to Levi. He only hummed in response. "Why are we following him?" the raven questioned as he worried his bottom lip. Eren did not respond. Instead, he took Levi's hand without taking his eyes off the road.

"Don't worry about it."

Levi stayed completely silent until they stopped near a house the stranger parked by. Eren still looked angry, his jawline taut, veins popping out of his skin, and his eyes on fire.

The brunet's gold and green eyes shifted over to Levi, his gaze transforming to passion. Without much of a warning, he pressed a heated kiss to the raven's lips, and all Levi could do was moan against those perfectly soft lips. He turned his head a bit as Eren's tongue slipped pass his lips. Levi could feel himself slowly being lifted up against the window until he felt his head lightly tap the roof of the car.

When Eren leaned back from his lips, Levi could not help the whine that passed his mouth. The raven's vision was hazy, but he could not decipher if it were from his intoxication or the desire coursing through him. "I'll be back soon, Levi."

He could hear the click of the glovebox as another kiss was pressed to the raven's lips, and in a split second, Eren left the car, leaving Levi breathless.

The silence enveloped him quickly as he lost sight of Eren. His skin still tingled from Eren's touch, and he aches for more. The intoxication of his mind did not help his hard on or desire to feel Eren. He was happy Eren suffocated his mind, instead of the usual voices clawing him into the abyss.

But he needed to be touched. His cock was throbbing beneath his boxers, impatient for a touch. God, he had dug a deep hole for himself that he would not be able to—or want to for that matter—climb out of. He had it bad. Eren's taste was engraved on his tongue, no taste coming close to his sweetness. His mind would swim when they locked eyes. And god, he barely knew this man, but he wanted him with every fucking fiber of his being. Eren was his.

And his alone.

Angelic was not the word to describe Eren. Godlike felt right, a masterpiece topped by no other. And this godlike, masterpiece of a creature was his. How could he get this lucky? How could his life flip head over heels for this man sent from heaven at break-neck speed? How could this godlike man take a liking to someone like Levi?

Just thinking about Eren made the raven squirm. He needed him. Wanted him. He did not know how long he waited. But when saw Eren practically dashing back to the car with a hunger in his eyes, Levi wiggled in his seat, anticipation building in his stomach. Eren lurched into the car, diving towards Levi's lips as he fumbled with the door and his seatbelt.

Levi sank his claws in the brunet's hair, tangling his fingers in the delicious chocolate locks. But as swiftly as the kiss began, it ended. Eren pulled away, causing the raven to involuntarily whine. The brunet chuckled under his breath before whispering, "The sooner we get home, the sooner I can fulfil my promise."

The raven no longer protested. He sat back in the leather seat and waited patiently—that's a lie—for Eren to turn the key. As soon as his car rumbled to life, the radio blared songs of passion. And on each channel Levi turned to, their was a song of the same genre. The universe wanted to blue-ball him.

He opted to turn the radio off, which caused Eren to smirk.

Eren's home felt too far away. But when they reached their destination, the second the pair exited the vehicle, they were all over each other. Hands in hair, lips against lips, breathing erratic. They did not let go of each other, even as they walked up the porch steps.

Levi and Eren were melted in an embrace as the brunet fondled with the keys to unlock his front door. They kissed frantically, and a few times, Eren almost dropped his keys. But once the door opened, the two clamored inside practically tearing each other's clothes off before Eren could even close the entrance with his foot.

The first shirt to be ripped off was Levi's. Eren hastily unbuttoned the top and tossed it where it was soon long forgotten. Next the raven's pants went. He was hoisted up to sit on the back of the couch where Eren removed his jeans in one swift motion while still continuing to kiss him. 

Next was Eren's shirt, something Levi greedily pawed at in an attempt to show his sculpted abs. Eren helped him achieve the goal, pulling away from the kiss and rolling his shirt over his head.

Their desire grew as their lips drew back together, kisses becoming more heated as Eren pushed his tongue into Levi's mouth. Moans increased in volume.

Levi clawed at Eren's skin, begging for his flesh against his. With kisses trailed down the raven's neck, Eren removed his jeans and his boxers. But with one last kiss, the brunet brought Levi to his feet with delicacy.

"Turn around," Eren mumbled, his tone between a moan and growl. And Levi did exactly that. When his feet touched the ground, the raven whipped around and leaned over as Eren removed the boxers from his waist.

Levi's ass was in the air, his cock pleasantly uncomfortable while resting on the back of the couch, and his face was buried in the plethora of furs on Eren's cushions. He could feel when Eren's shadow loomed over him after fetching the lube and condoms. A line of kisses traced Levi's spine as he heard the squirt of lube coming from its container. He hummed at the sound.

But instead of Eren's digit, which is what he expected and wanted, his wet tongue pressed against Levi's entrance. It was a good alternative. He bucked his hips back, wanting the wet muscle deeper. But Eren grabbed his hips, commanding them to stay in place as he licked the rim of his entrance. Levi groaned. But he remained as patient as possible, a feat he thought impossible, as Eren licked at his ass.

Soon enough, the brunet's digits accompanied his tongue, and Levi jolted. His limbs shook from the attempt at remaining still.

Eren's tongue disappeared, something Levi whined over, but his fingers thrusted into the raven quicker, as if he wanted to start the best part. And Levi could not complain, not when Eren's fingers hit his prostate directly.

Drool dribbled from the raven's lips as his moans were muffled by the furs Eren possessed. And thank god for that, he could have awoken the entire neighborhood with his mewls. And Eren seemed as desperate as Levi did. As soon as Levi was well prepared, the gorgeous brunet quickly replaced his digits with his cock. Not slowly, he buried himself into the raven with one hard thrust. Levi swore his limbs went numb when Eren rammed into his prostate. Chills racked down his spine, shaking his torso, but ceasing any other movement, other than Eren's quick thrusting sending him back and forth against the couch.

Levi's nerves were singing with joy, his sensitive spot continuously hit, his hard cock rubbing against the couch in an unbelievable way, and his mouth open with strings of moans escaping his lips. He did not know how sex could get better. That was until Eren grabbed his hips only to pin them down, causing the friction of his cock against the couch to be even better. And Eren topped himself by kissing the raven's spine and riddling purple marks against his milky skin. By that time, Levi's eyes were in the back of his head from the pleasure as he desperately whined the brunet's name.

Ecstasy burned the couple’s lungs as if they had ingested nicotine their entire lives. But it was bliss. And as the couple reached their end the bliss remained while being in each other’s arms.

Eren pulled out and bundled the happily limp raven in his arms. He carried him to the restroom and sat him down on the lidded toilet, pressing kisses to his cheeks. The brunet wiped the drowsy and goofily smiling raven with a damp rag.

Several tender kisses later, Eren carried the sleepy raven to bed and tucked him in with loving care before climbing in beside him.

**-Present Day-**

"So you're fiancé-."

"Husband."

Erwin looked up to the brunet, whom had interrupted him. He did not hold the same smug physiognomy as their first meeting; instead, his jaw was taut, lips in a thin line, yet his eyes were soft as if Levi were in the room as well.

"Yes, but there seems to be no documented evidence that you two are married," Erwin said as he looked through his notes. Eren did not seem to like his response, his eyes squinting at the blond. "We said 'I do' surrounded by our family and friends. I'd say that makes him my husband."

"Not in the eyes of the government," Erwin mumbled under his breath, softly so Eren could not hear. "As I was saying, Levi did not participate in the death of—" Erwin looked to his papers for the victim's name, "Logan McKinley."

Eren nodded in response.

Scribbling information in his notes, Erwin stood. "I will see you soon, Eren," he assured before hastily walking out of the interrogation room.

But he still had a few questions for Levi.

Erwin opened the door to the second interrogation room, hearing Levi incoherently murmur to himself. He hadn't noticed the dampness of his cheeks from the hall. The raven was sitting on the dirt covered floors, his cuffed hands above him and restricted by the table. He looked sick. Bags weighed his eyes down, his skin was sickly pale, and along with tears, sweat pasted his hair to his skin.

"Levi?"

The raven jolted at his name, and his head spun to stared widely at Erwin, but it seemed as if he was looking past him, fear raking his gaze.

"Eren. Where's Eren?"

He looked frantic. "I need Eren."

"Eren is in the...other room," Erwin explained. The handcuffs as Levi lashed further back under the table.

"He's here. Eren can shut him up."

Erwin stared at the shaking raven for a moment. He was staring at a corner of the room and cowering under table with wide eyes. Eventually, the blond attempted approaching him, reaching out a hand to the panicking raven. But he only attempted to back up further under the table.

The blond decided to accommodate Levi’s sobbing demands and rushed out to the hall. Nile Dok sat searching through files.

“Agent Dok!”

The man looked up to Erwin. “For my client’s sake, will you bring Eren in here?” the blond questioned. Dok scrunched his eyebrows and rose as he shook his head. “We can’t-”

"Just bring him in!" Erwin shouted as Levi's hyperventilating suffocated the room. And Federal Agent Dok did so.

Eren was escorted inside the interrogation room Levi resided in with his hands cuffed behind his back. Once he saw the state the raven was in, he bolted towards him. With no use of his hands, he knelt down by the raven to nestle his head in the crook of Levi's neck.

There were small whispers exchanged between the couple, something along the lines of "you're okay" and "he's not real."

Kisses were pressed to Levi's cheeks, and eventually Eren pecked the raven's lips.

It took a few minutes before Levi's breathing became less panicked and his eyes were dry of all tears. Another chair was pulled in for Eren once Levi clung to his side. The raven's head lulled against Eren's shoulder as Erwin continued to ask similar questions as he did Eren.

But Erwin focused on Eren. The brunet's normal expression did not hold malice or the intense opia in his stare like a predator cornering it's prey; instead, he looked to the raven perched on his shoulder with calm eyes, as if the storm never met the shore. He even looked to Erwin with desperate eyes, pleading and longing for assistance with Levi's mental state. Worry was the word Erwin was looking for. But it was a physiognomy of worry that was layered with fear. Fear for his petite raven's health.

**\- -**

"I don't understand the two!"

Hanji hit her husband with a harsh shhh to quiet him. They married couple were laying in bed, and Isabel was in her room, lucky enough to be sound asleep.

"Eren goes from death glares to puppy eyes in a matter of seconds," Erwin said now in a hushed tone.

"You said Levi did not act one hundred percent healthy. I'm sure he was concerned for Levi. I think I would act the same way if we were in a similar predicament," Hanji explained, attempting to calm him down so she could sleep. And Erwin seemed to agree for a second. Then he sighed. "It's just-," he sat up before covering his face in his hands, "one second he glared at me as if he wanted to kill me in my sleep, today he looked at me with a sense of...trust."

Erwin felt lost, puzzled, and tired. He knew it would be a mistake taking the case, but he ignored his conscience. Now he suffered the confusing consequences. Nothing added up. The two were inconsistent, one second playing the part of a murderer, the next second playing the part of an innocent bystander. 

Hanji grabbed her husband's shoulder, urging him to lie down. When he did, she moved to his chest, nuzzling her head into his torso. "Go to sleep, honey. Get some rest and figure this out tomorrow. You're brain is going to need it."

Reluctantly, Erwin did fall asleep, but perhaps an hour after his wife did. But he laid perfectly still as she slept on his chest as his mind was burdened with thoughts of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One victim down!


	6. Deep Water

**\- Present Day -**

Levi sat at a small, reflective table fiddling with his thumbs. Eren had requested a visit after the other day's mishap. He was nervous. Eren could be mad, he could storm in and berate Levi for lying to him.

The buzzing indicated the opening door. It took all of Levi's strength to even look up at Eren. A few officers stood behind him, removing his cuffs. And Levi's heart rate accelerated from love and from fear.

Eren stepped in and the door shut behind him, a million bolts clicking after. The couple gazed at each other before Eren sat across from his husband. Silence fell between them as Eren took Levi's hands and laid his head down.

The room began to feel small. It's walls began to collapse in until it was a small box, only big enough to hold Levi and Eren. It made Levi's anxiety crawl up his skin like a spider.

"Do you not trust me?"

With Eren's inquiry, the room became tighter somehow, wrapping around the couple like a second layer of skin and trapping them in.

"Wh.....what makes you...you say that?" Levi choked out. Eren's head rose, his multicolored eyes gazing up at Levi.

"You told me you were okay. Do you not trust me?" he asked worrying his lip.

"Of course...I trust you," Levi said, his voice breaking off into a whisper at the end. "Then why...why did you tell me you were alright? You told me you were no longer seeing anything. Why didn't you tell me Levi?"

Eren's voice was soft and loving, but it didn't stop Levi's mind from playing tricks on him. In his head, Eren's irises were fiery like the shadow he always saw lurking in the corner and his brows knitted together angrily.

"Levi?"

His hands shook in Eren's grasp. He looked away from his husband's eyes, unable to stare at the shadow's eyes. But the reflective table didn't help any further. Eren's appearance was normal, until his skin began to melt like wax dripping down a burning candle. Levi jumped up, his chair rattling and spinning behind him. Eren bolted up as well, rounding the table and embracing his shaking husband.

"Close your eyes....," Eren hummed in a hushed tone against Levi's hair. The raven did so, darkness enveloping his vision. But Eren's warmth and kisses remained as he continued humming a soft rendition of The Beatles. Levi's shaking persisted, but it declined in intensity.

"I didn't want you worrying," Levi answered.

Eren didn't pull back; instead, continuing his soft humming. "I got us into this mess, there's no need for you to worry about me," he explained with his words choked out.

The brunet stopped and a heavy sigh left his lungs. And the silence was deafening. Levi proceeded to keep his eyes shut in fear of another shadow.

"I'm going to request we share a cell," Eren explained calmly. The brunet's fingers danced against Levi's heaving back, dancing that turned into a series of taps. Levi recognised the taps. Three years back, Eren had taught the raven the tap code, so they could communicate through simple taps on the skin or tables to escape awkward situations. He smiled to himself, quickly deciphering the message.

I have a plan of escape.

Levi grazed his fingers over Eren's stomach before tapping his abdomen.

What do I need to do?

Just stay on your best behavior.

I will.

Once we're in the same cell, I'll tell you everything.

Eren pulled away from his husband with a loving smile gracing his lips. He brushed a strand of hair away from Levi's cheeks as he spoke, "It's my job to worry about you."

A kiss was shared between the couple. A kiss that melted away Levi's paranoia. The world spun around them as their hands intertwined in each other's hair. It made Levi wish they were home, alone in bed, kissing the hours away. Or he would wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and upon venturing into the kitchen he would see a topless Eren with wild hair cooking the two breakfast.

But those thoughts were whisked away when Eren leaned back and Levi's eyes opened. The reality set in. They weren't going home anytime soon. Eren said he devised an escape, but they would be fugitives, and would be forced into hiding. But he put on a smile for Eren.

The buzzing sound echoed in the room again, indicating the couple's visit coming to a close. Levi's heart sank to his stomach. He didn't want to be ripped away from Eren. His shadows could reappear without his husband.

Eren's arms were placed behind his back by two guards while two others did the same for Levi. "I love you," Eren said with an endearing smile. "I love you too."

They were both led out two separate doors leading different ways.

Hopefully they could share a cell, at least then Levi could bear his environment, and perhaps get a well-needed rest. Until then, he would have to deal with his current cellmate and stay on his best behavior.

**\- -**

Erwin knocked his fist against a green door belonging to Karla Jaegar. The home was quite large. Columns stood on the porch, supporting the roof. Many windows indicated many rooms. The door was made of twisting metal, bending into swirls, and a golden lion head knocked decorated the center.

The door was opened by a woman in her fifties. She had dark brown hair that was held together by a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright gold.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she questioned as she dusted her hands off on the apron tied around her waist. "Ma'am are you Carla Jaeger?" Erwin inquired. The woman nodded. Eren really was a spinning image of his mother.

The blond extended his hand and Carla did the same. "I'm Erwin Smith, I have a few questions about your son," he explained. Carla's expression grew solemn at the mention of her son. "He did nothing wrong, I swear, he wouldn't harm a fly!" she exclaimed, her eyes almost welling up.

"Ma'am I'm simply your son's and his fiancé's lawyer. I merely search for insight on their behavior," he started as he attempted to calm the brunette. Carla wiped at her eyes for a moment before gesturing for Erwin to step inside. "My apologies," she almost murmured.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she questioned. Erwin took a seat in a plush armchair before digging his notepad out of his briefcase. "No ma'am, please sit."

Carla sat across from him on the couch. The blond readied his pen before looking up to Carla. Her eyes were still solemn and her hands were folded tightly in her lap until her knuckles turned white. Erwin noticed the picture of Eren and Levi in the city of Santorini kissing each other with flutes of champagne in hand as they stood in front of a sign saying "you".

"They traveled a lot together. This was the way Eren proposed, taking a picture of them in different parts of the world before surprising Levi with them," Carla explained once she noticed Erwin staring at the picture. Her entire home was filled with images of the couple, none of just herself and her husband, all had Levi and Eren in them. But he nodded and turned back to Carla, ready for some questions to be answered.

"Did your son ever act on when he was younger, in school or around his friends?" Erwin questioned, bringing the ballpoint of the pen to the notepad. "No, he was a honor roll student, all of his teachers adored him. He never fought with his friends, merely bickering sometimes," Carla replied.

The home was decorated in knitted blankets, pillows, and small decorations. Other items looked to be souvenirs from around the world, perhaps being gifts from Eren and Levi. It was almost heartwarming the way she loved those two. But they were criminals, murderers. How could she love monsters?

“Have you ever gotten in contact with Levi’s mother?” he asked as he looked for the woman’s name, but couldn’t find it in his notes. “Kuchel? I’ve never met her, I’m not sure Eren has either. Levi doesn’t talk much about his family,” Carla answered. Erwin was a but disappointed in the answer, there weren’t any reports on Levi’s mother.

“Eren mentioned a sister, does she know anything of these accusations?”

Carla’s eyes drew wide and almost angry. “Mikasa is her name. She was brought home by my husband, Grisha, when she was ten. She took an instant liking to Eren...not really anyone else. The only person she allowed to talk to Eren when she was around was Armin."

Her expression darkened. "When Levi came into the picture, she acted out on him."

"Levi loved coming over and visiting, but he always called before he did to make sure Mikasa wasn't here. He's so sweet, and makes Eren extremely happy. It's sad that Mikasa refused to see it. Acting out towards Levi damaged her relationship with Eren too," Carla explained with a sad smile.

"What was the worst altercation between Levi and Mikasa?" Erwin questioned. "The announcement of Eren and Levi's engagement," she replied almost instantly. "What happened?" he asked startled by Carla's fast answer.

"She attempted to stab Levi, but Eren stopped it with his hand. The blade nicked his skin, shallow enough to wrap it in a bandage, but nevertheless; I demanded that she needed to leave," Carla explained sternly with a disappointed look.

“I haven’t seen her since.”

Perhaps Erwin needed to visit Mikasa. “Do you have any idea where she stays now?”

“She stayed with Jean Kirschtein for a few weeks, but I’m not sure where she wandered off to.”

"What about Armin's murder? The two speak highly of him, but were the cause of his death," Erwin asked with a puzzled expression, still unable to click the pieces together. "I refuse to believe those two brought any harm to Armin!" Mrs. Jaeger exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes. "Did you see them any time after Armin's passing?"

"I was the one to inform them he was found dead in a burnt car," Carla replied. Her eyes were full of sorrow and her breathing hitched slightly at the memory. "Can you tell me their reaction to the news?" Erwin questioned scribbling on a fresh piece of paper.

"Eren immediately ran upstairs. Armin and him have been friends forever. I cannot remember a time when those two weren't joined at the hip. I went to comfort him, and he was a complete mess. Sobbing into my shoulder like he was a child again. We could have been up there for hours, I lost track of time. But when we went back downstairs, Levi was sitting on the kitchen floor shaking so badly and crying into his knees. They left soon afterwards," Carla answered. She swallowed a lump in her throat before looking to Erwin. "Do not blame those boys for any of these murders. They're good, I swear to you they are good.”

Erwin closed his notepad, feeling that it was time for him to leave. “I’m sorry if I’ve kept you from important business, I should be going,” he said as he packed everything in his briefcase. Carla quickly stood as she shook her head. “No need, please stay. I’ll make up some tea or coffee, whichever you prefer,” she explained.

“You’ve spoken to my son and Levi recently, correct? I want to know how they’re doing.”

Erwin was going to protest, but he decided otherwise. “I’ll go for a coffee ma’am,” he answered. With a smile brightening her features, Mrs. Jaeger walked down the hall to the kitchen. He almost sat down before he decided to follow Carla.

Framed pictures of Eren and Levi continued infesting the halls. Smiles plastered their features. They seemed happy, happiness flickering in their still eyes. Some photos caught Eren holding a smiling Levi or giving the raven piggyback rides. Others were of them kissing by popular tourists sights or simply posing with their friends and family.

“So how are they?”

His attention was brought back to the kitchen as Carla started the coffee maker. “Um...the last time I spoke with them...Levi had an odd breakdown. He wouldn’t speak to me unless Eren was by his side,” Erwin answered. Carla pursed her lips in an almost sentimental way. “He used to go to therapy when he was a child. It had gotten worse, so Eren forced him to go back. I guess it’s acting up again.”

She pulled two mugs out of the cupboard, one from Greece and another from California. The coffee poured in the mugs like a waterfall, steam rising from the rims.

“I know I’ve already said this,” Carla handed Erwin a hot mug,“...but those boys are innocent....I just know they are. Those two are the sweetest darlings.”

Erwin took a sip of his coffee, deciding to not reply. He was simply a lawyer that was fighting for innocence by insanity. Levi definitely had mental problems, but he wasn’t so sure about Carla’s son.


End file.
